This is a request for the seventh consecutive renewal of a T-32 award for training postdoctoral candidates in research to prepare them for leadership roles in academic gastroenterology. TRAINING RECORD: Over the last ten years, a total of 19 trainees have completed training: 14/19 trainees pursued a research oriented career after training and six trainees have received NIH funding. One minority and seven women candidates have graduated from this program. ADMINISTRATION: Dr. Arun Sanyal, a senior funded investigator and the director of the division of Gastroenterology at VCU Medical Center, is the director of the T-32 program. He is supported by the executive committee that advises him and helps execute the training program, and a steering committee that evaluates the overall direction of the program. PROGRAM ORGANIZATION: There are four major participating units: (1) Enteric neuro-muscular and epithelial biology, (2) Hepatobiliary lipids, (3) Gl Cancer and (4) Splanchnic and hepatic blood flow groups. There are a total of 23 participating faculty who are all independently funded with annual research base (directs costs) of $15.5 million. Over the last ten years, the faculty have published 957 medline [sic]-indexed papers; the average impact factor of papers published by members of the division of gastroenterology is 12.42. There are extensive collaborative networks between the faculty members who also frequently co-mentor trainees. TRAINEES: This program accepts trainees who are either board eligible in internal medicine (66-75% of trainees) and/or have a PhD in a biomedical field (25-33% of trainees). Special efforts are made annually to recruit minority candidates. TRAINING PROGRAMS: Trainess [sic] will have the opportunity to train in one of the participating unit laboratories. Each unit has been structured to be seamlessly integrated with institutional core facilities so that translational research can be performed at the highest level. A comprehensive training program that includes didactic lectures, research seminars, technology seminars, journal clubs, cell biology courses and hands on training in research is provided. Mandatory training in research integrity and grant writing are also provided. Each trainee is under the direct supervision of one mentor sometimes with additional content comentors. The need for research training, the strong record of this program and continued research strengths of this prgroam [sic] form a basis for this application for renewal of this T-32 training grant.